


[Podfic] undersell, overcommit

by quietnight



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Aka Go Hard or Go Harder, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Chronic Pain, Everybody's Favorite Paranoid Crazy Darling, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, The Philosophy of Steve Rogers, handjobs, massage therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-23 23:06:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14342874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/pseuds/quietnight
Summary: Steve goes so hard for Bucky that he becomes a licensed, practicing massage therapist.





	[Podfic] undersell, overcommit

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [undersell, overcommit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13198470) by [silentwalrus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentwalrus/pseuds/silentwalrus). 



[Download or stream](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Q-EEPM8rtf1bSkHQhjYG9linTefox4nk/view?usp=sharing) MP3 on Google.  Length: 1:03:44   (90 MB)

**Author's Note:**

> This story is both a lot of fun and incredibly soothing - the perfect restorative for a pretty heinous month, so thanks silentwalrus for writing it (and for spot on music rec!). This is gonna be my new Relax and Fall Asleep bedtime story for the foreseeable. <3


End file.
